After She Left
by lilCullen909
Summary: What happened after Bella left in New Moon? In Jake's POV


This starts right after Alice and Bella leave For Italy In Jacobs POV.

Jake's POV

She's going to die! She's going to die for the fucking bloodsucker! What is she thinking he left her! He destroyed her! She doesn't think I see how screwed up she is, well i do! I see her wrap her arms around herself to hold herself together! I'm going to kill him! All of them! They are going to die! "Jake!" Embry screamed in my head trying to get my attention. "What in the world is going on?!"

I didn't know if i could get it out even in my head. "Bella went with the damned bloodsucker to go save her brother..." I didn't hear anything in my head for a few seconds and then all i heard was Jared whisper, "I'm so sorry man. But, we really have to go to Harry's funeral." Aww crap! I had completely forgotten about the funeral and now i didn't have anything to wear. "Yea," Jared said, "You really have to hurry up and get home to put some clothes on."

I started sprinting home; my mind drifting back to what Bella was doing. She is so stupid she must know she will most likely die. I really don't think she would Care that much. I mean she did jump of a cliff a few days ago in a horrible storm. NO, I have to stop thinking like this! If i keep thinking she's going to die I'm going to drive myself crazy I need to stop! I slowed down and phased when i got close to home and I realized Jared and Embry must have phased back as soon as they calmed me down, to get the car. Sometimes its nice to be the only one inside your head.

I went inside and looked for any suitable piece of clothing to wear to the funeral. Nothing was actually suitable but, I did what I could do with what I had. I heard the Rabbit pulling up and hurried outside to where Embry and Jared were waiting. They looked at me with so much sympathy i wanted to punch something. "You Guys!" I screamed. "What?" they said in unison. "Stop looking at me like I... Like I.. Care." I whispered. "Jake, you do care. As much as everyone wished you didn't have to go through this, we all know you care. You are scared to death that she is going to die." Jared said, falling to a whisper at the end. He started the car and drove us towards the funeral.

"You should have seen her. As soon as she heard something was happened with her precious leech she passed out!" As soon as i finished that word we pulled up to the funeral. We were so late, Sam was going to be pissed. Sam looked glared at us as soon as he saw us. But then he looked straight at me and i guess something must have looked off cause his expression softened. He knew something was wrong and he didn't like not knowing what was going on. I stood and looked around, I saw Charlie standing up by Sue, oblivious that his daughter was running off to save a vampire and that she would most likely die. Sue was balling and Charlie looked like he had no idea what to do. Seth and Leah were on the other side of Sue. Seth looked extremely sad and Leah looked bitter like always but there was a softness in her eyes that must have been sadness.

My Dad was on the other side of Charlie and looked very morose. He hadn't really talked to anyone after Harry's death and even Sam was worried about him. I guess it was a hard hit for him. The rest of the pack and Emily were sitting in the front row, Emily was silently crying and Sam's arm was around her. The rest of the pack just looked sad all staring with blank expressions at random places. Sam was looking intently at Jared, Embry, and I. Probably trying to figure out what the hell was going on. I don't think he will ever guess what is really going on. He probably knows it's something to do with Bella 'cause I look upset. He also probably knows it's something to do with the vampires that's it.

Oh Bella, were could you be I know you are going to Italy but i have no idea were you are right now. I know she could never have loved me as much as she loved the bloodsucker. No matter how much that bothered me, I knew it was true. But, she could have at least stayed alive for me. No, Jake! She's not dead! Well not that you know of. Stop! I Have to think positive! 'She left you to save him.' My mind kept on repeating it as if to rub it in my face. She never liked you enough to even stay alive! She would rather die to save him. He will just leave again if she does save him which is a long shot. Ugggg how could she do this to herself! To me! To Charlie! Oh this is going to kill him! Right then i realized everyone was getting up to leave. I went to pay my respects before going to face Sam. "I'm so sorry Sue." "I know,Jacob, I know." Sue whispered. Time to face Sam.


End file.
